


Truth or Dare in Venice

by Th3_Morrigan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo had been cooped up in his workshop for days, and Ezio thought it would do him good to socialize once in a while. So he brought him here to the thieves' guild to meet some new people, have a few drinks, and unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare in Venice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Truth or Dare story. Check out the first one here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7343668  
> Hope you like it! Comments and suggestions welcome. ;)

"Truth or dare? What kind of game is that?"

"Well basically we take turns choosing to either tell a truth or perform a dare."

"What is the objective of the game? How does one win?"

Rosa sighed. She didn't like this friend of Ezio's much. She heard he was smart but he was asking too many questions. It was truth or dare. The name of the game should have been self-explanatory.

"You lose if you can't do what you're supposed to." Rosa said irritably.

"You think too much, amico mio," Ezio said, joining them at the table. "It's not a game of strategy. It's just for fun."

Leonardo had been cooped up in his workshop for days, and Ezio thought it would do him good to socialize once in a while. So he brought him here to the thieves' guild to meet some new people, have a few drinks, and unwind.

"Fun," Leonardo said, as if he didn't hear that word often. "But isn't that futile? I mean chess, I can understand, but this-"

"Cazzo! Either you're playing or not," Rosa snapped.

"Look, Leonardo, just watch us play for a while till you get the hang of it, si?"

"Alright," Leonardo said, and settled into his chair with the mug of ale his friend handed him.

Rosa spun the bottle in the middle of the table. 

There were five of them at the table. Seated clockwise were Rosa, Leonardo, Ezio, Paganino, and Ugo. Each of them had an ale in hand. They had been drinking for a while now, so Rosa decided to bring on the fun and start a game of truth or dare. But Leonardo was taking the fun away. He was a talker, the kind of drunk who would not stop talking. And it drove her nuts. 

The bottle settled on Ugo first.

"Truth or dare?" Rosa asked him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to steal me a gold necklace," Rosa dared.

"But that's illegal."

Everyone looked ay Leonardo.

"Stealing is illegal," he said matter-of-factly. "You know that, right? You could go to prison if you get caught."

"Leonardo, mi amico, they are thieves. It's what they do," Ezio said, patting his friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

Leonardo turned to Ezio. "Well then if they are thieves and that is what they do, where then is the challenge in that dare?"

Paganino and Ugo nodded in agreement. Rosa rolled her eyes. 

"What dare would you have him do then, genio?" she asked.

"Something more challenging perhaps? Maybe steal a painting from the house of Emilio Barbarigo?"

"Seriously?! I nearly died getting into that place!" Said Rosa pointing to her leg.

"But it's a challenge."

"It's supposed to be a dare, not exactly a challenge."

"My friends," Ezio interrupted. He knew Rosa had a temper and he didn't think Leonardo would stand a chance in a fistfight with her. "Let's just go with the gold necklace, si?"

So they trooped out to the entrance of the guild to watch Ugo do his work. They were hidden in the shadows of an archway, Ugo was on the street, leaning on a wall overlooking the canal, waiting.

It was nearing late evening and there weren't much people on the streets. A couple happened by, but Ugo decided to let them go. The lady did indeed have a gold necklace, but the man was big and muscular. Ugo didn't think he could take him on in the drunken state he was in.

After a while, a group of ladies approached. He studied them inconspicuously, and when they were near enough, made his move. He had faced the canal, pretending to look at the boats going by. When the group of ladies were right behind him, he turned from the wall, pretended to misjudge their distance from him, and bumped into them. His hands were fast, and he had snatched 2 necklaces while he feigned to stumble. He apologized profusely to the ladies, bid them good night and walked back to the guild.

"That's two," he said to Rosa, handing her the necklaces as they made their way back to their table. "I should get extra credit."

"I say," said Leonardo gleefully. "That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"Quick hands," Ugo simply said.

"Mmm, perhaps you could teach me someday."

There was something about the way he said it that made Ugo uncomfortable. He just nodded and spun the bottle. It pointed to Rosa.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to race Ezio to the roof," Ugo said.

"Idiota," Rosa said as she smacked him behind his head. "I'm on crutches!"

"Leonardo said challenge."

"Dio mio! Stop listening to the fool and give me a dare I can actually do."

"Fine then," Ugo said, smiling. "I dare you to kiss Leonardo."

There was venom in her gaze as she looked from Ugo to Leonardo. Leonardo was just sitting there with a pleasant drunken smile on his face. Ezio and Paganino were elbowing each other.

"Fine." She grabbed Leonardo by the collar and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No!" All three other men said together.

"It must be on the lips," said Ugo.

"It must be sensual," said Paganino.

"Give him some tongue," said Ezio.

"Ooh, i like the sound of that," said Leonardo.

Rosa let go a stream of profanities until she finally relented.

Grabbing Leonardo a second time, she planted an open-mouthed kiss on his lips. After a moment, Leonardo returned the kiss. It surprised Rosa to find she enjoyed it. He was a good kisser.

"Mmm, intersting," Leonardo said after he broke the kiss. "You taste like ale and mint. That was a lovely experience, I must say. But I wasn't really turned on. You're supposed to be turned on by a kiss like that, right?"

"Must you ruin everything?" Rosa grumbled.

She spun the bottle. It pointed to Ezio.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Leonardo." Her gaze was menacing. Then she smiled, which made it even more so. "Give him some tongue."

Paganino and Ugo roared with laughter. Ezio was red with embarrassment. Leonardo still had that pleasant drunken smile on his face, waiting.

Mustering his will, Ezio leaned over to Leonardo and planted a kiss on his lips.

Ezio was surprised to find that Leonardo's lips were soft that for a moment he forgot he was kissing a man. He deepened the kiss and opened his mouth to take in more of the other man's lips. Leonardo responded by opening his mouth and meeting Ezio's tongue. Ezio moaned. That triggered something in Leonardo and he wrapped his arms around Ezio's neck. Ezio responded by wrapping his arms around his friend.

Paganino, Ugo and Rosa were staring at the pair, dumbfounded.

"Uh," Paganino said "what now?"

Ugo just shook his head. Rosa was just staring.

Things were getting hotter between Ezio and Leonardo. Their hands had grown bolder, roaming around each other's bodies. Suddenly Ezio jumped and Leonardo smiled. His hands had found his way into Ezio's trousers.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this quick hands thing," he said before devouring his friend's lips once more.

Ezio was moaning under his ministrations. He had lost all his inhibitions and was attacking Leonardo with equal fervor.

"I think we, uh," Ugo stood up. "I think we should go."

Paganino needed no urging. He took his mug of ale and left. Ugo following at his heels. Rosa remained a few moments longer, slightly jealous that both men ended up with each other and not one with her. She left, grumbling, in search for more ale.

"We should do this more often," Leonardo said in between kisses.

Ezio replied with an incoherent moan and leaned into Leonardo too much. The pair fell off their chairs, knocked over the table and landed on top of each other on the floor. The glass bottle they had been using fell but didn't shatter. It landed pointing at Ezio.

"Ezio," Leonardo said with a devilish gleam in his eye, " I dare you to make me scream."

Ugo, Paganino and Rosa didn't get much sleep that night. Leonardo's screams rang through the guild till the early light of dawn. They vowed never again to invite him to play truth or dare.


End file.
